


Art in the Blaze

by pinkbuizel



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm just soft for these dummies, it's just fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbuizel/pseuds/pinkbuizel
Summary: With the events leading up to and including saving the world behind them and a new world to build ahead of them, Galo and Lio are learning about one another in small ways, and still surprising each other at every turn.(Or: Galo draws, Lio finds his sketchbooks, and Lio gets an answer to a question that he hadn't realized he had.)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 30
Kudos: 307





	Art in the Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> me: what if galo secretly draws?  
> me: lio discovers his sketchbooks while searching for a shirt or smth  
> me: writes this
> 
> aight so basic premise was just: galo secretly drawing, lio finds out about it, lio gently encourages him and they kisskiss fall in love the end
> 
> i talked about it in a server that me and my boyfriend run and got emo over them and had to write this out. here y'all go my first published fanfic and it's two gay boys bein' gay as fuck for one another.

Galo Thymos is an enigma. For someone so seemingly open about his emotions and thoughts, he was incredibly tight-lipped about himself, about his story. The others might not notice, but Lio did. He noticed how Galo would talk, loud and confident, yet not say a word about himself. People thought they knew Galo, but Lio was one of the few who could confidently say that he knew Galo. He knew the brash firefighter in a way that others didn’t, and would never be able to.

And even so, Galo would always find ways to surprise him. 

Such as when he’d been searching for a shirt to swipe for the day, rummaging through Galo’s closet. He had his own clothes, but he liked wearing Galo’s. They might be quite big on his skinny frame, but they were warm and smelled of the firefighter. It helped him relax. He’d flipped through the various shirts Galo had before his eyes fell on a stack of books in one corner. Pink eyes blinked as he abandoned his search for a shirt, reaching out to pick up one of the books. Upon bringing it out into the light of the room, he found it was a sketchbook.

“Galo draws?” He asked no one, his curiosity getting the better of him and he flipped the cover open. The first picture on the first page stared back at him with soft lines and two familiar people standing on the edge of an equally familiar ship looking over a devastated city. His eyes widened before they softened, delicate fingertips brushing over the page, careful not to smudge the graphite. Galo was quite good at it, Lio mused. He flipped through the sketchbook. It was filled with drawings of Lio. Lio in his Burnish armor (he felt a pang in his chest at the sight of the armor), Lio when he’d been consumed by rage and grief, Lio playing with the children at the settlements, pages filled with portraits of Lio’s smiling face, Mad Burnish together. There were occasional pages with drawings of people or things other than Lio, but the overwhelming majority were of him.

His gaze focused on the latest drawing. Himself, sprawled out on the couch with a book on his chest, sleeping peacefully. The drawing was soft, intimate. Lio’s heart fluttered in his chest, the warmth he’d come to associate with Galo filling the space the Promare had left in their absence. The smile on his face was soft, eyes warm and body relaxed. If Lio had been wondering what Galo thought of him, he’d gotten his answer.

He shut the sketchbook and placed it back on the pile before resuming his search for a shirt. No one else needed to know about this.

\--

The thought of the sketchbooks in the closet never really left his mind, and he itched to pick them up and look through them for any new drawings, but he refrained. He’d already invaded Galo’s privacy enough with the first time. Lio understood the need for privacy, far too well.

Today was a rare day though. Galo had been forced into a day off, having been working himself to the bone (as always) with Burning Rescue and repair work while Lio had gone off to help out the Burnish with Meis and Gueira. When Lio came home, he opened the door, about to announce his arrival when he noticed the blue-haired man sitting over the couch, a sketchbook propped up on his knees. His focus was entirely on the book in front of him, not seeming to have noticed his roommate’s arrival.

Lio silently shut the door and watched. He's never had the chance to see Galo draw, to see his normal intensity somehow softened and focused on the sketchbook in front of him. To see how he sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he works on a detail. He decided he liked watching Galo draw, to see how he put his energy and focus into something creative, not just work or volunteering.

Lio didn’t want this moment to end.

Galo looked up. Blue eyes blinked, once, twice. The firefighter flailed to cover over his sketchbook (a futile effort, really) once he registered that Lio was standing there. “H-Hey, Lio!” He greeted, obviously trying to seem normal and failing horribly. “How long have you been standing there?”

Lio chuckled, his smile fond. “Long enough.” He answered, pulling off his boots before walking into the living room. Galo stared at him with wide eyes, as if waiting for Lio to say something against it. “You’re quite good at it.” The blond said instead.

Blue eyes blinked again. “What?” He asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

“I found your sketchbooks a while ago.” Lio admitted, cheeks pink as he looked away. “You’re quite good at drawing.”

Galo stared at him. “You… don’t think I should stop?”

Lio shook his head and smiled. “Of course not. If anything, I think you should keep going.” The firefighter’s jaw dropped even as Lio stepped closer, nudging his legs a little. Galo moved his legs absentmindedly, letting the former Burnish flop onto the couch gracefully next to him. “How long have you been drawing seriously?”

The question jolted the other out of his thoughts, looking down at the sketchbook with flushed cheeks. “A-Ah, I’m not serious about it.” He said, scratching his cheek sheepishly. Lio quirked a brow, not believing that one bit. “But I’ve been doin’ it for…” He thought for a moment, “at least 5 years if not longer? My textbooks for my firefightin’ and EMT classes are filled with drawings.”

Galo looked down, fidgeting with his hands. “Usually when people found out I like drawing they’d tell me it’s weird or somethin’.” His voice was quiet, eyes distant. “He even told me to stop doin’ it.” Lio didn’t have to ask to know who he was referring to. There was only one man who Galo referred to in that way. “Somethin’ about focusin’ on the job and not some silly hobby.” He played with the pencil he’d been using for drawing a moment ago.

“It’s not bad to have hobbies, Galo.” Lio said, leaning back against the couch and elegantly crossing his legs. Granted, it’s not like Lio has many of those himself, but he’s trying. Life’s too hectic for him right then, but maybe once things calmed he could consider it. “Life’s too short to spend it only working, eating and sleeping. Even when you love your job as much as you do.”

Galo gave him a fond look. “Like you’re one to talk, dude.”

The former Burnish rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t disagree one bit. “I’m lucky if I get 5 minutes to breathe, dummy.” His voice was filled with fondness, and Galo laughed softly, his shoulders relaxing at the familiar term of endearment. 9 times out of 10, those 5 minutes were with Galo, when he came home from a long day of work to be greeted by a familiar sunshine smile and loud ‘Lio!’. Those were the moments he looked forward to the most, coming to this apartment to be greeted by a warm smile and excited firefighter.

(Lio never called Galo an idiot, refused to do so after he learned what Kray had said to him. He could tell by his body language that the word was something of a sore spot for him, so he avoided using it, and told Gueira and Meis to avoid it as well. They agreed easily, knowing how much he cared for the firefighter (they still teased him relentlessly about it though). Besides, Galo was smart, so smart. Just in a different way compared to others. He wasn’t an idiot, and he wasn’t stupid. He was just dense sometimes.)

Lio looked at the sketchbook, trying to keep himself from being too obvious in his curiosity.

Galo took one look at his face and promptly looked away, cheeks burning as he slid the sketchbook to him. ”It’s a… uh, work in progress?” He offered lamely. Lio picked up the object and flipped it open to the newest drawing, forcing himself not to look at any of the newer drawings. He came to the page, seeing his own face yet again. This time, he looked to be focused on Galo’s tablet on the table, the shapes that made up his hand twined together with another, larger hand and a mug of coffee by the joined hands. It felt incredibly domestic and cozy, even in it’s unfinished, rough state.

Lio gave him a cheeky little smile. “Is that your hand I see?” He asked, his heart racing a bit in his chest. The firefighter resolutely looked away, his cheeks only partially hidden by his spikes. They were burning red (if the Promare hadn’t left, Lio wondered if Galo would have burst into flames by then). “Is there something you want to tell me, Galo?”

Galo blushed brightly, keeping his mouth shut. Lio could see how he fidgeted with his fingers, his pencil flying between his digits and foot tapping nervously. That was another thing that Lio had learned in his time spent hanging out with the firefighter. He was extremely good with his hands. Galo could often be found fiddling with small projects or helping Lucia with mech repairs while on call at the station. He said it was to keep his hands busy, since he had a lot of energy to burn on a daily basis. Lio absently wondered if he had a seperate sketchbook for those ideas at the station. Possibly. He wasn’t going to go snooping for it, though.

He enjoyed watching Galo work, the rare down moments he had at the station. To see his strong fingers work delicate pieces of machinery and metal with what looked like ease, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he carefully soldered things together. (Lio often wondered how it would feel, to touch the tip of the soldering iron, but he refrained from doing so. He’d burnt himself enough at the apartment by accident, forgetting that he no longer was protected by the flames of his soul.). Lio loved those moments spent , just the two of them together, Galo quietly murmuring to himself and occasionally asking Lio to hand over some part he needed for his project as much as he loved just listening to Galo talk and talk about his interests.

(He loved Galo Thymos, loved his burning firefighter soul that burned as bright as his flames had, loved his warm hugs and warmer smiles and that big (too big) heart of his. There were many things to love about the man, and in some ways it scared him, how easy it was to fall for the man who fought against the thing that defined Lio’s entire being for so many years. And yet, it was also so incredibly easy to fall for this man who wore his heart on his sleeve and gave his all no matter what and opened his arms for Lio and his people because it was the right thing to do. Galo listened and learned and bettered himself, changed his way of thinking and never gave up his moral center. Galo Thymos was the best man that Lio had ever known, and he was grateful to have gotten the chance to know this man.

(he sometimes wondered what would’ve happened had he never met Galo. If the world or fate hadn’t brought them together on that rooftop. The world probably would have ended, and all the Burnish would probably be piles of ash on a strange planet, in all likelihood.))

Lio scooted closer to the taller man, closing the sketchbook delicately and looking at what he could see of his face. The world could be cruel, but at least there were still people like Galo running around, doing their damndest to make things better. A delicate hand reached up and brushed over his cheek, very gently turning his head so that those blue eyes looked at his face. Galo’s cheeks were deep red, his eyes screwed shut as he clenched his fists and puffed up his cheeks a little. Lio huffed out a laugh, his fingers brushing over the strong jaw before his thumb dragged over the soft swell of a bottom lip.

Galo was… so warm. Lio had always noticed that, the warmth that the other man exuded. He’d always gravitated towards it, pressing himself into it to leech off what he could. Every part of him was so wonderfully warm and open. From his arms to his heart. Galo’s eyes opened, warm pools of blue that looked at him with wonder, like he’d put the stars in the sky. A smile curled his lips as he leaned up a little, the hand sliding back to Galo’s cheek to tilt his head down. The touch was light and careful. If Galo didn’t want it, he could pull away easily.

Their mouths were close, so close. He could feel puffs of warm air against his lips. Galo’s eyes were wide, disbelieving and shining with so many emotions Lio didn’t know how to parse out what he saw. So he just gave Galo a smile, let his eyes slip shut, and leaned in those last couple of inches.

Galo’s lips were so warm and soft against his own, the person they were attached to being stunned for a moment before he melted into it. Warm hands gripped gently onto Lio’s biceps as those soft lips pressed further against his own. It was everything Lio had hoped for, and his heart skipped a beat in his chest as he heard a laugh be muffled into the kiss and felt the big grin that split across Galo’s face.

Galo pulled away first, but only because he was grinning too much for their kiss to continue. Lio huffed out a laugh and smiled, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Galo was way too cute for his own good. The hands that had been on his arms suddenly moved to his shoulders, pulling him into a tight, warm hug. He squeaked a little in shock but gave the firefighter a fond smile as he recovered, sliding his own arms around his trim waist.

“I think that answers my question.” Lio said, a little smugly.

A deep chuckle echoed from the strong chest as Galo gave him a big, warm smile that was soft around the edges. One of those smiles that was reserved only for him. “Well, I haven’t properly told you yet!!” He pointed out, his cheeks pink. A large, strong, warm hand slid up slim shoulders to touch his cheek gently, calloused fingertips touching his skin with nothing but tenderness. “I love you, Lio Fotia.” He whispered.

Lio’s heart fluttered and he gave a soft laugh. “And I love you, Galo Thymos.” He murmured, leaning into the warm touch and giving a contented sigh. That burning soul had drawn him in from the first time they’d met on the roof of that building, and now that burning soul lit the way through this new world that they’d created together.

Galo’s smile was like the sun, warm and welcoming and oh so bright as he leaned in, his eyes seeking permission. Lio chuckled and smiled sweetly, nodding his head minutely. The answering grin was blinding before their lips pressed together. It was everything that he’d wanted in these months since they set the world ablaze together, since Galo breathed life back into him in the engine of the ship, since Galo offered his home to himself and his generals. It was warm and soft and oh so welcoming, drawing him in deeper and deeper. 

He could get lost in the warmth that Galo radiated.

Lio pulled away this time and felt his lips curve up in a small smile. He picked up the sketchbook, forgotten on the couch, and placed it on the coffee table. Galo could go back to that later. Perhaps he’d even have new ideas for that drawing now. He moved closer and pressed up against the other’s side, giving a soft hum as that warm, strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. He was held close and he leeched off Galo’s warmth, a soft sigh escaping him as his body relaxed.

“Guess I didn’t need to make that powerpoint after all.” Galo said suddenly and Lio just held back a snort.

“You can still show me it.” He said with a lopsided grin, looking up at Galo with warmth in his chest that felt more fulfilling than the Promare ever had. “I’m sure you worked hard on it.” He patted a strong thigh and saw that familiar blinding grin again. He absently wondered if it’d ever stop making his heart flutter in his chest, but he figured probably not. 

“I’ll show ya later!” Galo declared.

Lio hummed. “I look forward to it.”

(The powerpoint was delightfully Galo, with matois and graphics of Burnish flame and even little burning hearts. Lio thought it was his favorite of the ones he’d seen so far, though the one Galo showed him when they’d met on that rooftop held a special place in his heart. It ended with a small digital drawing of himself and Galo, Galo’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to Lio’s temple. Lio wanted to make that his phone background, if Galo would let him.

(Galo would.))


End file.
